MAG Universe: Timeline
DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:12/31/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:mm ImageSize = width:800 height:160 AlignBars = justify PlotArea = left:40 bottom:25 top:15 right:15 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:black unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2013 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:tan1 unit:month increment:3 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:Valor value:yellowgreen id:SVER value:coral id:Raven value:skyblue id:World value:dullyellow id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.1) PlotData= bar:World color:World width:27 from:start till:end at:01/01/2021 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: SIRSAT at:01/01/2022 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: ETO at:01/01/2023 mark:(line,black) shift:(0,3) fontsize:S text: EDMS at:01/01/2023 mark:(line,black) shift:(0,-9) fontsize:S text: UC at:01/01/2024 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Millennium Accord bar:Valor color:Valor from:start till:end at:01/01/2014 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: New CEO at:01/01/2025 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Shadow War begins bar:SVER color:SVER from:01/01/2015 till:end at:01/01/2015 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Founded at:01/01/2025 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Shadow War begins bar:Raven color:Raven from:01/01/2017 till:end at:01/01/2017 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Founded at:01/01/2025 mark:(line,black) fontsize:S text: Shadow War begins =2014= *Valor Company, Inc. was threatened by a rival PMC to have its board members removed as revenues dried up, and public opinion was unfavorable. *Millionaire Gregory Cavanaugh bought Valor. He immediately installed his own group of board members. In a short period of time, Valor managed to receive several high-profile contracts, which once again put them back on top. =2015= *With ever growing tension and instability in Central Asia, Priya Khan was encouraged to form a new type of Private Military Company. *Khan created the PMC SVER. She then stacked it with the best assassins, mercenaries, and street-warriors available. Many of these people were recruited heavily from Central Asia's criminal underworld. *SVER developed as a "people's army" that would do anything to advance their cause. =2017= *Public support for the war reached an all-time low. This led to many so-called "peace contractors" being developed. *The peace contractors presented themselves as the best options for government organizations, who wanted to protect their own interests. *Antoine Jeannette, a billionaire who saw an opportunity in these developments, founded Raven Industries, GmbH. He then determined that his PMC would focus on the utilization of the most advanced weapons, vehicles, and weaponry that money could buy. =2021= *Russia, China, and India developed the non-aggression pact entitled the Sino-Indian-Russian Strategic Alliance Treaty or, as it was commonly referred to, the SIRSAT. *With the signing of the SIRSAT, there were hopes of preventing a complete global meltdown in a world devastated by plummeting currencies, food shortages, and depleted food supplies. =2022= *The aftermath of the SIRSAT led to the creation of the European Treaty Organization (ETO). *With the creation of ETO, NATO disbanded, as most European nations had already withdrawn from the organization. *Despite growing economic collapse worldwide, ETO prospered. Many nations across Eastern Europe and Central Asia began applying for membership. =2023= *ETO began developing the European Missile Defense System (EDMS). *The development of the EDMS was met with sharp global criticism and opposition. This opposition eventually led to the withdrawal of the United Kingdom from ETO. *Canada, Mexico, the United States, and the United Kingdom combined forces in a new treaty coalition, entitled the United Coalition (UC). =2024= *New hopes of peace were restored when the Millennium Accord placed severe restrictions of troop deployments and troop sizes. *Since governments were unable to deploy troops to many regions without violating this accord, the demand for professional soldiers increased greatly. =2025= In 2025, the Shadow War begins. *The three biggest PMCs -- Valor, SVER, and Raven -- begin their private "shadow war." All three begin vying for financial dominance. They often strike out in unofficial battles that are hidden from the public's knowledge. Category:Timeline Category:MAG Universe Category:General Information Category:Content